


Abomination

by hanashiotsuki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: F/F, slight description of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanashiotsuki/pseuds/hanashiotsuki
Summary: Haruka was not worthy of the gift of being loved.





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> kind of drabble/one shot/??? about Haruka, a little bit of Michiru also

Haruka was not worthy of the gift of being loved.

  
Her mother, the woman who was supposed to treasure her the most, was the one who would torment Haruka, married a man – no, a monster – who reveled in her pain, beat her down, telling her each and every opportunity. Haruka was a disappointment. What kind of daughter was she, that she didn’t even look like the girl she was supposed to? People would whisper about her, make snide comments about what really lay underneath her clothes. The boys would jeer at her, the girls turning up their noses and telling their friends that they felt uncomfortable with a person like _that_ being near them.

A lesbian.

Haruka was a lesbian.

She was informed of this fact before she even knew what the word meant. When she chose to play rough with the boys rather than sitting demurely playing with dolls with the other girls, the comments began. By the time she hit puberty and began noticing her feelings towards women, she had it ingrained in her head. This was wrong. This was disgusting. She was not supposed to feel this way.

Haruka cut her hair when she was fourteen.

Her mother screamed when she saw her, horrified, asking over and over what she had done and why she had done it. Her stepfather struck her round the face, his eyes burning with rage, screaming until the sun rose.

She did not regret it.

Her decision was freeing, she was no longer held down. Haruka did not want to look, nor act like the other girls. She didn’t want to be like anybody, only herself. She wanted to be the wind.

Since she could remember, she wanted to be the fastest. And she was, among other people. She could outrun anybody without breaking a sweat, speed was her second nature. Haruka had always, perhaps foolishly, hoped that if she ran fast enough, her and the wind would unite and she could go anywhere, she didn’t care, as long as it was far away from everything that hurt her.

She was a coward, she knew.

A damn fast one at that.

All she knew was to keep running, she ran from herself more than anybody. Haruka knew she was everything a person should not be. Her thoughts were unclean, she was weak and looked far from the expectations of a woman’s appearance.

Haruka was not worthy of the gift of being loved.

Kaioh Michiru, however, did not share this view. She saw Haruka as a strong fighter, a compassionate woman. She had the strength and grace of the wind, Michiru had dreamed of Haruka for what felt like an eternity. Haruka had viewed her as an incomprehensible angel, a girl too beautiful for words. The mere notion that she could ever have had any thoughts of Haruka was preposterous.

Though she was so insistent. Her and Haruka were tied together by the red string of fate, she said. It was decided from their births, even millennia before that. Haruka was the wind. Michiru was the sea.

She found herself running again.

Michiru would not want her, not the abomination she truly was. She didn’t want to show her, didn’t want to taint the image of her. Haruka could stay as Uranus in her mind, the composed, brave and strong soldier that Michiru wanted.

Michiru did not give up. She would run after Haruka, towards the ends of the earth, to convince her that she wanted her as she was, with every single vulnerability. She gave Haruka her future, her past, her present. She spilled out her heart, bearing herself entirely. Neither of them were strong, Michiru told her. They could be weak. She didn’t care, she wanted Haruka for who she was, every impure thought and burning insecurity. Haruka was all she’d ever wanted and dreamt about, not Uranus.

For the first time, there was a person who loved Haruka.

A person deemed unlovable, disgusting, had finally found what she’d been searching for her whole life.

The sky and the sea were united once more.


End file.
